


DAY6

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: "más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 3





	DAY6

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this piece to a friend that does not speak spanish lmao. Love you, sweetbat! <3

Taeyong levantó el libro en sus manos a la altura de su rostro y escondió detrás su sonrisa. Mark Lee era un muchacho bastante adorable, brillante y bien educado. No un muy buen actor, sin embargo. Y bastante torpe en su _coqueteo._ Taeyong casi rió cuando Mark lo miró de reojo por milésima vez en la hora que llevaban trabajando. _Lindo._

Taeyong era tutor de literatura de Mark, quien era notoriamente bueno escribiendo y analizando poesía, reescribiendo canciones y contando historias; pero bastante más lento captando las complejidades del lenguaje que utilizaba para sus escritos, así como aplicándolas a otros géneros literarios (sus ensayos daban bastante pena, Taeyong debía admitir). Curioso, pero justificable considerando que el coreano no era el primer idioma de Mark.

Hacía un par de días que Taeyong se percató de un cambio de algún tipo en Mark. No tenían mucho trabajando juntos, un mes quizás, pero Taeyong había notado a Mark actuar más incómodo alrededor suyo. Se sonrojaba exageradamente ante el elogio más tonto, no dejaba de observarlo de reojo y deliberadamente trataba de tocarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo había atrapado fijándose demasiado en su boca al hablar, también, e invadiendo su espacio personal un poco más de lo necesario. Taeyong dedujo que Mark debía tener un pequeño crush en él.

Y estaba un poquito enamorado de la atención, si era honesto.

No tenía planeado actuar al respecto antes de que Mark lo hiciera, dándole tiempo a considerar cualquier duda que le impidiese confesarse —como si Taeyong no hubiese implicado una gran cantidad de veces que Mark era totalmente su tipo— pero hoy le estaba resultando más difícil de lo esperado.

 _Y llegados a este punto,_ pensó Taeyong, _más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso._

Esperó un momento a que Mark se distrajera y levantara la cabeza de su tarea para hacerle ojitos de anhelo y se lanzó hacia adelante en su silla, directamente hacia los labios del otro muchacho, dándole un casto y ruidoso besito. "Si terminas en los siguientes 20 minutos, hyung te invitará a helado como primera cita. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

Mark asintió torpemente hasta marearse y Taeyong se río bajito de su entusiasmo, pero secretamente estaba igual o más emocionado.


End file.
